


they said that time's supposed to heal

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1700an, F/M, Klasik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sais menghentikan kereta yang menuju Praha itu, di sebuah tempat di sekitar Alpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they said that time's supposed to heal

** they said that time’s supposed to heal **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon, era 1700-an. judul terinspirasi dari lirik hello milik adele.

* * *

 

Lovino seringkali keberatan dengan jalan memutar. Ia ingin cepat sampai, terlebih, cepat pulang, dan menemukan kembali kasurnya di pojok kastil dan tidur di atasnya hingga senja dua hari berikutnya.

Sais membuat jalan memutar lagi karena bangsawan Sisilia ini ingin mengunjungi lebih banyak tempat sebelum tiba di Praha. Bagian belakang kereta sudah penuh dengan barang-barang, mulai dari bebungaan myrtle yang mulai layu (Lovino tak mengerti mengapa ada preferensi terhadap benda seperti itu di diri tuannya), hingga jeruk-jeruk matang yang siap dikupas.

Di sela antara dua tidur, Lovino menyadari tempat apa ini, saat ia melihat pada bagian sekitar lewat jendela yang terbuka kecil.

Ketika dia menengok sepenuhnya, nyaris terantuk ukiran kuningan di bagian atas bingkai jendela, ia semakin yakin. Bahkan di puncak bebukitan kecil yang menyambut mereka, ia melihat Basch berdiri di balik pagar kayu dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Lovino memilih untuk menyimpan cibirannya.

“Ah, kita istirahat di sini dulu. Kusir, singgahlah di kebun itu. Pengawal, minta izin pada pemiliknya agar kita bisa menyewa punjung di tengah-tengahnya! Kurasa tempat itu benar-benar menarik untuk menikmati jeruk kita dan mengobrol hangat.”

Lovino menguap lebar. Dunia sunyi di luar tidak menjanjikan apa-apa untuknya dan dia semakin tidak mengerti; mengapa ia harus ikut. Namun barangkali akan ada faedahnya, yang semakin terasa ketika mereka menjejakkan kaki di tempat tersebut—saat _Count_ yang ditemaninya bersalaman dengan seseorang yang katanya pemilik tanah.

Ada Erika di balik punggungnya, dan Lovino tahu bahwa firasat kadang terhubung dengan semesta dan kenyataan masa depan. Gadis itu belum berganti gaun, entah bangket atau pesta dansa macam apa yang menyita waktu paginya. Lovino mencoba tersenyum padanya, dan perempuan itu membalas malu-malu.

Gaun merah itu mendatangkan lebih banyak energi untuk wajah sederhana Erika. Pita putih berenda membentuk lajur melengkung di sekeliling bagian bawahnya yang menggelembung sedikit. Betapa Lovino ingin memanggil Mozart atau siapapun itu, komponis yang pernah lewat di telinga atau sejarah hidupnya, untuk membuatkan sebuah lagu dan membuatnya mengajak gadis itu menari perlahan dalam dansa yang menenangkan.

Sang _Count_ sibuk berbicara dengan tuan tanah, dirinya dan Erika tersingkir dalam dunia mereka sendiri dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana.

“Akan pergi untuk suatu acara, ya? Atau baru pulang?”

“Baru pulang,” Erika menjawab dengan suara rendah, tetapi menyertakan senyuman. “Lovino akan pergi ke mana?”

“Ke Bohemia. Ada pertemuan yang ... mm, mungkin akan membosankan ....”

“Ah, begitu ....”

Lovino mencari topik lain lagi sambil melirik-lirik pemandangan sekitar. Dunia yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya berpijak terlalu luas untuk sekadar dinikmati hanya dengan berdiri di satu titik.

“Um ... bolehkah aku ... berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?” ia meminta izin sambil mengedikkan dagu pelan pada bangsawannya. Memberi isyarat bahwa hal yang dilakukan dua tuan di sana adalah pembicaraan yang sangat bukan dunianya. Atau minatnya.

“Akan kutemani ... boleh, ‘kan?”

Dan jika Lovino adalah seorang komponis, maka dia tahu dia sedang didatangi Muse terindah. Atau jika dia adalah pelukis yang hobi menumpahkan warna, maka Erika-lah _alpenglow_ yang siap dijadikan _masterpiece_ untuk dipajang di ruang terindah milik raja.

Erika memang benar-benar menemani. Pembicaraan, itu urusan Lovino. Dia mengurusi tema yang menghidupkan suasana untuk berdua sementara Erika hanya sesekali menimpali dengan kisah-kisah singkat yang pernah terjadi di bebukitan itu. Mulai dari dongeng dari kakaknya yang pendek-pendek dan kerap berakhir menggantung, hingga tentang domba-domba yang pernah ia coba gembalakan.

“Kakekku pernah bercerita ...,” kata Lovino, berusaha sejantan mungkin memimpin dialog dengan berkata datar dan suara kuat yang tak membentak-bentak, “... tentang langit yang runtuh saat dia dihajar oleh kekuatan-kekuatan besar.”

“... Apa itu benar?”

“Tentu saja tidak.” Lovino mengangkat bahu. “Dia hanya membuat perumpamaan.” Lovino menengadah, seakan bisa menemukan kakeknya dengan segera di sana, dan mendapat persetujuan soal kata-katanya sendiri. “Dia berkata begitu karena musibah yang ia terima begitu besar ketika dia terlibat perang-perang besar. Semua itu begitu berat untuknya ... Perang Punik, perang dengan Makedonia, perang dengan Suriah—dia benar-benar babak-belur.” Lovino tersenyum untuk alasan yang ia rasa salah—tetapi apalah yang terlihat begitu salah jika yang ia ingin hanyalah agar terlihat baik di depan tuan rumah terhormat?

Erika diam saja, Lovino menerimanya.

“Bukankah ... kata beberapa orang ... waktu bisa menyembuhkan semuanya?” Lagi-lagi, Lovino mendongak, bukan mencari jawaban, bukan pula mencari kakeknya. Seolah ia bisa terlihat menjadi lebih pintar saja dengan menanyakannya juga pada langit selain pada Erika. “Tetapi yang kulihat ... Kakek malah tambah sekarat setelah dia mendapat banyak pelajaran dari peperangan-peperangan yang ada. Dia tidak mendapat kesembuhan seiring waktu. Yang dia dapat hanya kehancuran ....”

Erika berhenti. Lovino tercenung. Mereka berjarak satu langkah. Saling berpandangan kemudian, tetapi tak seorang pun yang memulai bicara hingga mereka masing-masing menarik napas, mengembuskannya dengan tenang.

“Waktu adalah pedang bermata dua, kurasa ....”

Lovino menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Menembus jarak dan waktu lalu menemukan diri mereka sama-sama menatap di saat Erika berada di gendongan kakeknya dan dia baru saja mengobati luka kakeknya sendiri yang baru saja bisa bangkit dari serangan bangsa Goth. Ia tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar sekarang, dan Erika menyambutnya dengan senyuman serupa yang lebih tipis—tetapi berakhir malu-malu dengan tertunduknya ia.

“Maaf, bukannya ada yang lucu,” Lovino meralat hal yang tak perlu. “Namun kurasa ... aku teringat saat itu. Saat kita masih kecil—sudah lama sekali ... dan kita sudah melewati banyak hal ....”

“Dan kita tidak apa-apa.”

Lovino mengangguk. Hening, dan kikuk. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, mencari pelampiasan karena rasa malu yang tiba-tiba merebak tanpa alasan, menjebaknya dalam situasi yang membuat mukanya merah.

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa kecil malu-malu. (Lagi.)

* * *

Lovino berpamitan, dengan begitu enggan, kepada Erika sambil membungkukkan badan. Khidmat dan penuh penghayatan. Untuk sekali dalam sekian tahun, ia benar-benar seperti seorang lelaki sejati yang berlaku amat hormat, lupa pada sifat yang menjadi topengnya untuk segala pihak yang ia hadapi sehari-hari. Ada hukum bahwa selalu ada orang yang membuat satu individu menjadi berbeda, tentu saja, dan Lovino juga makhluk yang bisa jatuh cinta serta melakukan hukum tersebut.

Kereta itu pun melaju menuju Praha.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: apa itu **bohemia**? suatu kerajaan yang mayoritas daerahnya sekarang adalah negara ceko. dan perang punik, perang makedonia, dan perang dengan suriah hanyalah segelintir dari perang yang pernah dilakukan orang-orang romawi. 
> 
> menemukan kosakata baru? **sais** dan **punjung**? juga **bangket?** silakan cek kbbi buat nambah wawasan!
> 
> lalu siapakah **Muse** di tengah-tengah cerita? dalam mitologi yunani/romawi, muse adalah salah satu dari sembilan dewi yang menginspirasi musik, puisi, dsb.
> 
> dan kalo ada yang pernah baca _sapienter_ dan _baby steps_ , yep, di fanfik ini ada sekilas adegan yang terhubung dengan dua fanfik itu. \o/
> 
> ini ditulis setelah membaca buku karya eduard mörike, tentang perjalanan mozart ke praha. recommended buat yang pengen ‘mencicipi’ gaya bahasa terjemahan untuk setting lampau ala-ala masa jaya kerajaan. thanks for reading ya!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> p.s.: DUH MAAF INI CHEESY SEKALEEE


End file.
